


Treading on a Dangerous Path

by constantreading



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fights, I'm trying to write Solangelo and a Frazel one shot, No Fluff this time, Please Don't Hate Me, but it's not working, it seems like I can only write Percabeth, percabeth, you can if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantreading/pseuds/constantreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Annabeth?” Percy stood in the doorway, hands clasped nervously, “I need to tell you something.” Annabeth set her book down in her lap, eyebrows knit with worry. Percy walked into the room, opting not to sit next to this girlfriend, but instead stayed standing up, the coffee table acting as a barrier between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treading on a Dangerous Path

“Annabeth?” Percy stood in the doorway, hands clasped nervously, “I need to tell you something.” Annabeth set her book down in her lap, eyebrows knit with worry. Percy walked into the room, opting not to sit next to this girlfriend, but instead stayed standing up, the coffee table acting as a barrier between them. As he began to speak, he started pacing back and forth, avoiding Annabeth’s gaze for as long as possible.

Only when he finished speaking did he cease his pacing and dare to look at Annabeth. Just as he thought, her face was twisted in anger and betrayal showed in her eyes. Tears filled her eyes she looked at Percy, wondering how he could do something like that to her. After all that they’ve been through, he throws it all away like _this_?

“Annabeth,” Percy started, “Look- I know you’re probably pissed, and hurt beyond belief, but you’ve got to understand, I was so sick and tired of-”

“That’s your excuse Percy?” Annabeth interrupted, “You were _tired_? You were tired, and so you go and do _this_?” As she says this, Annabeth gets up from her place from the couch and stalks until she is three inches from Percy’s face, annoyance flashing across his face, pure fury twisted into hers. “What did you think that would accomplish Percy? Huh? Did you think going _behind my back_ would make anything better? Why didn’t you just come and talk to me?”

Percy stared at her, an incredulous look replaced his previously annoyed one. “Just _talk_. To you? What would you understand Annabeth? You would never in a million years understand this!”

“Oh, so now it’s _my_ fault?” At this point in the argument, both Percy and Annabeth were both yelling, faces flushed from anger. “It’s my fault that your stupid male ego can’t handle something that’s _completely within your control_?”

“Well forgive me if I’m sick of my ‘stupid male ego’ being torn to bits and shreds!” Percy shouts.

“And so instead of coming and talking to me like a _mature adult_ , you decide to _cheat_!” Annabeth retorts, tears leaking from her eyes. Seeing her tears, Percy took a step back, as if she had slapped him in the face. He threw his hands up in exasperation, groaning as he did so.

“I can’t believe you Annabeth! It was _one time_!” He couldn’t believe her! Getting so worked up over something as little as this!

“Oh I highly doubt that Percy! If you’ve cheated once, you’ve certainly cheated before,” Annabeth exclaimed, storming past him to the counter where her jacket and keys were. She grabbed them angrily and put on her jacket before turning to Percy. “I can’t deal with you right now. Call me when you’re ready to talk.” The door slams shut before Percy runs a hand down his face, an annoyed groan seething out of his mouth. He falls back onto the couch, slumping in his seat.

“And _this_ is why I hate game night,” Percy muttered aloud, reaching for the remote to catch up on T.V. while he waited for his short tempered girlfriend to cool down before calling to apologize for cheating in last night’s game of Scrabble.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote another thing! I DID IT! It's weird though, it seems like I can only write Percabeth, like...I have a Solangelo and a Frazel oneshot in the works, but the words just aren't coming to me as easily as this is. I guess Percabeth is just my ultimate OTP. I got this idea thinking about from reading these other oneshots about Percy cheating, and also wondering if I'm actually able to write angst, and guess what? As of today, no, I can't! Hopefully that will change in the future though, because where's the joy in writing fluff all of the time? :) Hope you enjoyed! *Also, I don't own this series!*


End file.
